My Boy
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Sakura, Hinata dan Ino berharap memiliki kekasih yang sempurna. Tapi sepertinya mereka harus mengubur keinginan itu, karena kekasih mereka benar-benar jauh dari embel-embel sempurna. SasuSaku/NaruHina/KibaIno
1. chapter 1 : Ice Man

**My Boy**

 **Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

Chapter 1 : Ice Man

Pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

 _Is it that hard to say "I Love You"? It's just three words._

 _(Sistar19 ~ Ma Boy)_

.

.

Sumpah, menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang seperti Sasuke Uchiha adalah hal yang konyol. Pria yang cueknya minta ampun itu adalah salah satu dari banyaknya pria di dunia ini yang kelewat menguras kesabaran. Wajah temboknya begitu khas, meski aku mengakui jika kadar tampannya di atas rata-rata. Tapi... hei, memang kau bahagia jika memiliki pacar yang hanya bisa bilang 'hm' dan 'hn'. Dia tidak bisu kan?

.

.

Ku pikir, sepanjang 17 tahun aku hidup, baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang seperti dia. Apalagi hingga menjalin hubungan serius semacam percintaan.

Pertama kali Sasuke mengatakan jika dia ingin menjadi pacarku sudah lewat 8 bulan lalu. Di bawah temaram lampu jalanan di musim semi. Wajah menawannya bak dewa-dewa Yunani, dan itu membuatku hampir tak bisa berhenti memujinya.

Ketika semua gadis di sekolah selalu menggaung-gaungkan nama pemuda itu. Dan seolah memujinya pada tiap kesempatan. Aku bahkan bisa mendapatkannya. Tak jelas juga bagaimana bisa begitu, konyol ya?

Awalnya, aku memang tidak pernah peduli alasan Sasuke menjadikanku pacarnya. Sebab, aku tak pernah butuh alasan, karena menikmati kalimat-kalimat iri dari para gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan itu adalah salah satu hal yang membanggakan.

Namun pada akhirnya, rasa kesalku yang sudah melebihi batas level mulai menuntut penjelasan. Jangan-jangan dia menjadikanku pacarnya hanya untuk dipermainkan? Atau dia memiliki pacar lain di luar sana yang lebih cantik dibandingkan aku? Mungkin saja dia itu playboy kelas kakap yang berkedok sebagai cowok bermuka tembok. Benarkah?

Kenapa sakit sekali membayangkan semua itu? Seolah hatiku telah diambil secara paksa dan aku tak bisa merebutnya kembali.

Lalu...

Siang itu ketika aku tengah makan siang di kantin bersama Sasuke, aku berusaha mengecek ponselnya. Ingin tahu dengan siapa saja dia berkomunikasi. Dan hasilnya... yah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua chat hanya berisi nama laki-laki, seperti Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Sai dan semuanya nyaris membahas soal voli, pertandingan sepak bola, ulangan dadakan. Tak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Kau tidak menghapus percakapan rahasiamu kan?" Aku memicingkan mata, mencoba membaca ekspresinya, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang disembunyikan di sana.

"Tidak." Dia kembali menyesap jus melonnya, tak begitu memperhatikanku yang heboh sendiri.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, alih-alih mengangguk atau menggeleng, dia malah membalas tatapan tajamku. Oke, itu um... membuatku tak nyaman. Dan bisakah dia menghentikannya? Karena... tatapannya yang begitu dalam membuatku serasa meleleh seperti es krim terkena panas.

"O-oke. A-ak-aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Pipiku memanas, dan jantungnku bertalu-talu tak terkendali. Semoga saja Sasuke tak mendengar suara mengerikan dari debaran organ vital itu.

Dia mengambil alih ponselnya, dan aku membiarkannya tanpa protes. Ya... aku memilih percaya saja, lagipula jika pria itu memiliki banyak pacar, maka... kabarnya akan terdengar sampai padaku. Dan kecurigaanku yang tak berdasar itu tidak pernah terbukti hingga kini.

.

.

Yang selalu terekam dalam memoriku, Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Apalagi mengungkapkan rasa sayang, tidak pernah sama sekali. Sikapnya kaku, nyaris tak tertarik dengan apapun. Oh hei... ini gila, aku bahkan pernah mengira bahwa dia mungkin mengidap sindrom asperger atau apalah itu sebutannya. Tapi... lupakan, dia seratus persen normal dan sikapnya yang dingin itu seolah sudah mendarah daging. Omong-omong, aku pernah bertemu kakaknya, bahkan ayahnya. Dan semuanya sama sepertinya, yang dingin, kaku dan susah sekali untuk dibuat senang. Oh Tuhan... bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan sosok yang menyerupai tembok seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Itu adalah hari valentine. Aku berharap di atas keputus asaanku, bahwa Sasuke akan memberikan hadiah romantis untukku. Siapa tahu begitu kan? Namun aku kembali mengecap kenyataan pahit ketika menemukan setangkai krisan putih di dalam loker. Aku pikir itu tadi mawar. Oh tunggu dulu, ada secarik kertas. Mungkinkah itu sebuah surat cinta? Benarkah? Dengan semangat menggebu yang didominasi oleh kebahagiaan yang membuncah, aku membuka secarik kertas itu. Dan kecewa berat ketika hanya mendapati tulisan 'from Sasuke' di dalam sana. Tidak ada kata-kata lain semacam... 'selamat hari valentine, sayang' atau aku 'mencintaimu'. Oh demi Tuhan, apa yang dipikirkan si tembok es berjalan itu ketika menulisnya?

Dan apa ini? Krisan putih? Aku baru menyadarinya jika yang aku pegang ini adalah krisan. Otak Sasuke itu konslet ya? Aku ingin sekali menendang wajahnya dan melemparkannya ke bulan, andai saja dia berada di tempat ini dan tak sedang mengikuti turnamen voli tingkat provinsi.

Kupikir krisan putih hanya akan dibawa orang-orang pada acara pemakaman, bukan diberikan pada saat valentine. Dia membuatku kesal, dan tanpa sadar mataku mulai meneteskan air mata. Apa iya Sasuke berharap aku mati?

.

.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Kataku pada Ino yang tengah merangkai karangan bunga. Aku datang ke toko bunganya untuk menceritakan berbagai hal yang ku alami hari ini. "Bukankah mawar merah begitu identik dengan valentine? Harusnya dia tahu itu. Karena dia tidak sedang tinggal di dalam hutan, dan tidak tahu apapun soal tren."

Yang lebih menjengkelkannya lagi, sahabat dekatku itu mulai tertawa. Entah apa yang dia tertawakan, dan hei... berani sekali si Yamanaka itu, dia bahkan tertawa ketika aku tengah menceritakan bagian kelam kehidupanku, seolah dia bahagia diatas penderitaan yang tengah menimpaku.

Aku diam, memutar bola mataku kesal. Dan sesaat menyadari jika datang ke tempat ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Kau dibutakan oleh keromantisan fana yang bersarang di otakmu itu. Masih bagus Sasuke ingat untuk memberikanmu sesuatu di hari kasih sayang."

"Dengan krisan? Oh lupakan Ino! Yang selalu ku tahu, krisan putih hanya digunakan orang-orang untuk seseorang yang meninggal." Aku menghela napas kacau. "Jadi... apakah dia berduka cita untuk hubungan kami? Atau dia ingin sekali aku segera mati?" Oh... konyol. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa kepikiran ide busuk itu.

Ino tampak mengernyitkan kening, berpikir serius. Dan sumpah, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang tengah berputar-putar di otaknya. "Berapa tangkai yang dia berikan?"

"Apa?" Aku menatapnya ragu. "Krisan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Satu tangkai." Aku merutuk, malu sekali. Ino pasti mendapat mawar merah cantik untuk hari kasih sayangnya. Namun aku kelewat kesal dan tak ingin membahas apapun yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin membesar, tidak bagus jika membiarkannya meletus begitu saja.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seolah menata bagian dari dalam dirinya untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Yang membuatku heran adalah... kenapa dia tidak tertawa untuk cerita mengenaskan mengenai nasibku? "Dasar bodoh."

Aku semakin heran dibuatnya. Apa itu tadi? Bodoh? Dia menyebutku bodoh? Oh yang benar saja. "Berani sekali kau mengataiku begitu."

Dia mendecak. Menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang semula merangkai bunga-bunga menjadi bentuk yang cantik. Iris biru lautnya menatap tepat ke mataku, seolah mengunci penglihatanku. "Kau yang tidak tahu artinya bunga, dan marah-marah seolah kau tahu segalanya."

Aku melebarkan mataku, apa maksudnya ini? Tidak tahu artinya bunga? Yang benar saja. Dan hei... orang-orang benar-benar membawa krisan pada acara kematian. Apa Ino tidak tahu itu?

"24 tangkai krisan mewakili ungkapan 'aku memikirkanmu 24 jam dalam sehari.' 13 tangkai mewakili ungkapan 'aku adalah pemuja rahasiamu.' 12 tangkai berarti dua hati yang saling menyatu. Dan... satu tangkai krisan memiliki makna 'cintaku hanya milikmu seorang'." Ino mencebikkan bibirnya di akhir kalimat.

Dan apa itu tadi? Setangkai krisan berarti 'cintaku hanya milikmu seorang'? Apa itu yang coba diungkapkan si pangeran es? Benarkah? Tapi... tapi... bukankah krisan itu berarti...

"Mungkin itu yang coba disampaikan Sasuke. Dan kau bahkan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangnya." Decakannya membuat telingaku sakit.

Oke... terserah. Ino menang. Aku baru menyadari jika dia seorang florist dan kemungkinan besar mengetahui makna dari tiap-tiap bunga. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekali ketika meragukannya. Pikiranku mulai dipenuhi nama Sasuke dan beberapa hal yang tak kupahami tentangnya. Tanpa sadar aku mulai tersenyum, merasakan jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Bahkan otakku yang kadang bebalnya minta ampun ini mulai membayangkan jika dengan mulutnya yang irit bicara itu, Sasuke mengatakan jika ia benar-benar mencintaiku.

Tapi... um... kapan dia pernah berkata jika dia mencintaiku?

Wajahku kembali masam.

.

.

Usai sekolah sore itu, Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah kafe dengan tampilan klasik. Kafe itu sangat minimalis, namun membuatku merasa nyaman hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Tidak biasanya dia mau repot-repot datang ke tempat semacam ini. Apalagi dengan membawa gadis sepertiku yang selalu ia nilai merepotkan. Oke, kejam sekali jika pacarmu bahkan baru mengajakmu kencan ketika hubungan kalian telah menginjak 8 bulan, dan itulah yang ku alami. Bukannya aku tidak bahagia, aku sangat bahagia, bahkan rasanya ingin berteriak sembari tertawa keras sekali, sampai pita suaraku serasa lepas. Tapi tetap saja, ada apa dengan pria itu? Apa dia... oh tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika alasannya membawaku ke tempat ini ternyata untuk memutuskanku. Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Sasu..." aku berucap lirih ketika kami telah duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak paling ujung. Dekat dengan jendela kaca yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman bunga.

Pemuda itu memperhatikanku, memasang kerutan di dahinya sebagai respon.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" Aku mengakhiri pertanyaanku dengan ekspresi takut. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Bagian dari diriku yang paling pesimis tak henti-hentinya mengomporiku bahwa Sasuke akan memutuskanku saat ini juga. Itu menakutkan, mengingat Sasuke begitu tampan menawan dan aku? Aku hanya gadis biasa yang entah mendapat keberuntungan dari mana hingga bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang sepertinya.

Dia diam beberapa saat, membuatku gemas dan ingin memotong pita suaranya sekalian. "Kemarin, timku menang."

Ya, ya aku tahu. Tapi kenapa dia kembali diam dengan kalimat menggantung menyebalkan seperti itu. Dan apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia seolah mengamati ekspresiku dengan sangat teliti. "Kau selalu menjadi yang terhebat. Dan aku bangga padamu." Kataku, berusaha memuji.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyumannya hanya singkat. Namun, mampu membuat jantungku melompat-lompat acak seolah ingin keluar dari rongganya. Ya Tuhan... dia mungkin benar-benar jelmaan dewa. "Aku ingin merayakannya denganmu."

Ugh... romantis. Batinku berteriak keras sekali. Kau benar-benar makhluk terindah di bumi ini Sasuke. Dan aku bahkan rela tidak mendapatkan hadiah apapun di hari valentine demi bisa selalu melihat wajah tampanmu tersenyum sedemikian menawan. Aku yakin wajahku pasti merona karena begitu tersanjung.

"Kau bawa peta?" Tanyanya serius.

Aku sontak berhenti tersenyum, menatapnya sembari bertanya-tanya, untuk apa peta? Kita tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas geografikan? "Tidak, kenapa kau butuh peta?"

"Karena um..." dia kelihatan ragu untuk mengucapkannya. Sementara itu, iris jelaganya menatap lekat tepat pada kedua mataku. "Kurasa aku tersesat di kedua tatapan matamu."

Oh demi Tuhan, apa yang barusan dia katakan? Dia tersesat dikedua tatapan mataku? Itu sangat, sangat, sangat romantis dan kupikir aku perlu lem untuk merekatkan memori ini di dalam otakku supaya tak memudar dengan cepat. Rasanya aku meleleh seperti bongkahan es padat di gurun pasir. Memang siapa yang tidak meleleh jika pacarmu yang dingin dan kaku mendadak menggombalimu dengan kalimat tak biasa seperti itu?

"Itu keren Sasu..." aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Apalagi ketika melihatnya yang tampak bangga karena berhasil membuatku terlena.

"Ku rasa... aku... mencintaimu."

Seseorang cubit aku, katakan padaku jika ini bukan mimpi. Dan pangeran tampan di hadapanku ini bukanlah orang lain yang mendadak mirip si bungsu Uchiha. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku nyaris memekik karenanya, membuatnya tertawa untuk pertama kalinya. Oh berhenti Sasuke, kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Katakan reaksiku terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak akan menampiknya. Karena selama berbulan-bulan ini, aku selalu mempertanyakan perasaan pemuda itu padaku. Dan hari ini, tanpa aba-aba, semuanya terjawab sudah. Dia... juga mencintaiku.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Aku memicingkan mata, mencoba fokus pada pertanyaannya. Barangkali dia tengah menanyakan kombinasi jeans biru dan kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini. "Apanya?" tanyaku berusaha memupus rasa ingin tahuku.

"Aku tadinya hanya berusaha mempraktekkan dialog untuk drama yang akan dipentaskan saat acara perpisahan kelas tiga." Oke, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia ucapkan.

Dan apa tadi? Dialog drama? Ya Tuhan... seseorang tolong tembak kepalaku. Aku terperangah dan hanya bisa diam menatapnya terkekeh pelan. Harusnya aku tahu, pria di hadapanku ini bukanlah orang yang romantis. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi seseorang yang romantis.

 **END**

 **Oke, oke... jalan ceritanya emang diluar rencana awalnya. Ya entahlah, bisa menghibur atau ngga. Ini juga cuma asal tulis aja gara2 denger lagunya sistar19 yang judulnya 'ma boy', hehe... ada yang tahu lagu itu? :D**

 **soal arti dari bunga krisan, itu hasil dari googling, jadi... entah bener atau engga.**

 **C** **erita ini bakal terdiri dari 3 chapter. chap 2 Naruhina dan chap 3 KibaIno.**

 **Tinggalin kritik dan sarannya...**


	2. chapter 2 : Sweety Boy

**chapter 2**

 **Sweety Boy**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

.

.

 _I'm going crazy because of you. Why you tryin playing games with me?_

 _(Sistar19 ~ Ma Boy)_

.

.

Sepanjang yang bisa ku ingat, selama 17 tahun aku hidup belum pernah aku merasa segila ini. Seolah seseorang tengah memutar tempat kepala dan kakiku, meletakkan kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas.

Ini semua ku rasakan sejak seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto hadir di hidupku. Dengan tanpa aba-aba menyatakan cinta padaku setelah aku menolongnya dari Sasori yang berusaha mendorongnya supaya terjun ke selokan. Dan dengan tanpa aba-aba pula aku menerimanya, akh... gila kan?

Kau pikir sebelumnya aku mengenal anak itu? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, tapi dia berkata bahwa dia mengenalku, sangat baik malahan. Hingga tahu detail terkecil kegiatan yang biasa ku lakukan di sekolah.

Tapi demi Tuhan, Naruto itu pemuda yang aneh. Sangat-sangat aneh hingga aku pikir, aku memiliki pacar seorang pemuda sinting yang mungkin saja baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Dan otakku pun ikut miring, kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan menawan, dan lagi... dia seorang kapten tim voli. Atau Gaara, si cuek yang cool, dan begitu lincah memainkan bola basket di lapangan. Atau lagi Kiba, si kapten sepak bola yang membuat para gadis berteriak histeris tiap kali dia tersenyum.

Hhhh... sumpah, aku sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Naruto, yang notabene adalah murid tanpa bakat dan... aneh.

.

.

Siang itu, aku menghabiskan acara istirahat bersama Naruto. Memesan ramen dan 2 gelas jus alpukat. Aku heran kenapa Naruto ikut membeli ramen, padahal jelas-jelas ia membawa kotak makan, dan tentu saja ada makanan di dalam sana yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Kau tidak makan, Hinata?" Tanyanya, mungkin sadar ketika aku hanya diam memandangi kotak makan merah mudanya tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau memesan ramen, sementara masakan ibumu sudah tinggal makan saja." Dia boros sekali.

Naruto mendecak. "Ibu memasukkan roti isi keju ke dalam kotak makan itu. Dan aku benci keju."

Aku mengernyit? Memangnya keju pernah berbuat salah padanya? Oh... makanan yang satu itu memiliki cita rasa yang luar biasa. "Kenapa?"

"Aroma keju itu aneh. Seperti kotoran burung." Seolah mengatakan hal ringan itu tak ubahnya menyumpalkan sepotong batu ke tenggorokan, Naruto kelihatan enggan sekali.

Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya, sekaligus ingin tertawa keras sekali. Sebab, otot-otot di perutku rasanya begitu kaku dan tak kuat untuk menahan tawa. "Ya Tuhan... bagaimana kau bisa beropini begitu?" Namun, pada akhirnya aku tetap menahan tawa. Tak ingin Naruto merasa kecewa karena tingkahku.

Dia mengedikkan bahu, kembali memakan ramennya dan menganggap pertanyaanku hanya sebuah angin lewat.

"Aku bawa ke mari, karena ku pikir kau pasti mau."

Ya, aku pasti mau. Aku suka keju, dan aroma keju tidak seperti kotoran burung. Tapi, bukan ide bagus kelihatannya memakan roti isi keju setelah menghabiskan ramen pesananku, perutku bisa meledak nanti. "Biar ku makan usai sekolah saja."

Dan wajah Naruto menunjukkan seringaian konyolnya, dia lebih mirip bocah idiot yang IQ nya tidak lebih dari 50.

.

.

Naruto suka sekali bercerita, entah itu tentang sapi tetangganya yang mendadak kabur dari rumah. Anjing si nenek tua di ujung gang yang suka menyalakinya ketika ia lewat atau tentang betapa mengerikannya sang ibu. Yang dia maksud, bukanlah mengerikan dari sisi suka memukul atau begitu sadis dalam berkata-kata. Tapi mengerikan dalam hal memanjakannya. Naruto bilang ibunya begitu menginginkan anak perempuan, dan kenyataan menyakitkan adalah ia lahir sebagai laki-laki.

Si pirang jabrik itu masih ingat bagaimana sang ibu rela berlama-lama berkutat dengan dirinya semasa kecil, hanya karena ingin mendandaninya layaknya anak perempuan. Tak cukup sampai disitu, wanita itu juga akan mengambil gambarnya. Dan demi Tuhan, Naruto lebih banyak menemukan foto kecilnya dalam balutan gaun-gaun aneh yang menjijikan, daripada kaos dan rompi mungil khas pemuda cilik.

Mau bilang benci, tapi tidak bisa. Ibunya adalah wanita nomor satu yang dia cintai.

"Lalu... nomor 2 nya adalah kau." Itu yang pernah ia katakan padaku.

Terlepas dari sifatnya yang nyeleneh dan menjijikan. Naruto tetaplah Naruto dan aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Mungkin aku memang sudah tidak waras, tapi siapa yang peduli? Selama aku bisa merasa bahagia bersama Naruto, ku rasa julukan sinting pun tidak masalah bagiku.

.

.

"Langitnya biru ya."

Sumpah, aku benci sekali ketika kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Dia sudah melafalkannya sebanyak 5 kali. Dan... ayolah, langit itu tidak akan berubah hijau hanya karena ia terus-menerus bilang 'langitnya biru'.

Kali ini, aku dan Naruto baru saja pulang sekolah. Anak itu terus saja bercerita mengenai Spongebob dan patrick, seolah di usianya yang sudah bukan lagi anak-anak hal tersebut masih menyenangkan untuk ditonton.

Tapi ya... berapa kalipun aku bilang padanya jika aku tidak suka spongebob, dia akan terus berceloteh begitu.

"Kenapa ya Patrick begitu bodoh, aku kasihan pada spongebob."

Aku memutar bola mataku, jengkel. "Demi Tuhan, Naruto. Kau seharusnya tidak membicarakan film itu. Berhenti melihat hal-hal konyol yang mereka lakukan."

Reaksinya membuatku nyaris melotot, dia malah tertawa, seolah kalimatku barusan adalah hal yang patut untuk ditertawakan.

"Itu tidak lucu, tahu."

Melihat reaksi marahku dia akhirnya diam. Baguslah, setidaknya suaranya yang terkadang mengganggu tidak berlebihan terekam dalam memoriku. "Kau harusnya menjadi pria romantis seperti Gaara." Hari ini entah kenapa emosiku menjadi tak stabil, dan aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa menjadi seseorang sesensitif ini.

"Gaara? Memang apa yang dia lakukan?" Ekspresi bingungnya membuatku tak habis pikir, pasalnya nyaris seluruh gadis di sekolah tak henti-hentinya menggaungkan nama Gaara sebagai pria romantis sepanjang masa. Dan dia tidak tahu itu? Oh... ini konyol. Apa Naruto tidak memiliki telinga hingga tak mendengar kabar itu?

Naruto tetap saja Naruto, pria dengan ketololan yang luar biasa mengerikan. Dan aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa masih setia menjadi pacarnya, yang ku pikir... kelewat sabar menghadapinya. "Kemarin dia nembak Matsuri di kafe dekat toko bunga. Dia membacakan puisi yang begitu romantis. Ya... andai aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu seperti itu." Sejujurnya, diam-diam aku berharap bahwa Naruto akan berubah menjadi pria yang peka dan romantis. Tapi... ugh... itu mustahil.

Pemuda itu diam. Tak melontarkan kalimat apapun. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia tidak sedang sakit hati karena ucapanku kan?

.

.

Kelasku baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan olah raga, yang... menurutku benar-benar menjemukan. Olah raga hanya akan membuat tubuh lelah, dan aku tidak suka berada dalam keadaan lelah.

Aku tengah duduk di tepi lapangan bersama Sakura dan Ino, yang tidak berhenti bersorak untuk menyemangati Kiba. Mereka membuatku senewen dengan teriakan-teriakan memuakkan itu. Berlebihan sekali sih. Lagipula tanpa berteriak seheboh itu semua siswa juga tahu jika Kiba inuzuka hanya milik Ino seorang. Oke, lupakan, karena ketidak hadiran seseorang lebih menyita perhatianku. Kemana Naruto?

Aku beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari sosok Naruto yang biasanya sudah muncul di hadapanku ketika acara istirahat tiba. Tidak berada di satu kelas membuat kami kadang tak bisa bertemu dengan mudah, dan itu menyebalkan.

Baru saja hendak berdiri dari tempat itu dan menuju kelas untuk mengambil ponsel. Pengeras suara sekolah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pengumuman apa yang kiranya akan disampaikan si pembicara ini? Bahkan suara 'nging' nyaring yang memekakkan telinga mampu menghentikan acara sepak bola yang tengah seru-serunya itu. Ino dan Sakura pun turut diam, menutup telinga mereka dengan ekspresi kesal yang begitu kentara.

" _Aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah puisi cinta untuk Hinata Hyuuga_."

Semua aktivitas siswa benar-benar terhenti ketika suara Naruto muncul di sana. Dan... apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia membawa-bawa namaku?

" _Kau adalah apa yang kusebut cinta_.

 _Matamu laksana mutiara di kedalaman_ _samudera_.

 _Bibirmu bagai mawar_ _yang_ _mekar_.

 _Dan wajahnu adalah jelmaan matahari_.

 _Aku memikirkanmu di malam-malam yang sepi._

 _Memikirkanmu ketika makan, belajar dan berjalan._

 _Bahkan, kau masuk dalam mimpiku._

 _Membaur dengan ribuan bidadari_

 _Jika ku bilang ada 30 bidadari_

 _Maka... hanya satu yang paling bersinar_

 _Dan itu kau...Hinata_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Cintaku sedalam lautan dan setinggi gunung everest._ "

" _Hei... apa-apaan kau ini?_ " Suara Bu Guru kurenai masuk dalam pengeras suara.

" _Kau mengacaukan rapat kami, Nak..._ "

Dan tak ada lagi yang terdengar, pengeras suara itu telah dimatikan. Ya Tuhan... Naruto memulai aksi gilanya, dan konyolnya ia memabacakan puisi untukku lewat pengeras suara sekolah. Apa yang tengah dipikirkannya? Apa dia memang benar-bebar gila?

"Matamu laksana mutiara di kedalaman laut." Sakura mencoba menirukan apa yang dikatakan Naruro tadi, dan gayanya itu, membuatku ingin muntah mendadak.

"Ugh... romantis." Sementara Ino tak mampu berhenti tertawa.

Entah sejak kapan para murid yang ada di tempat itu tengah menatapku aneh, antara ingin tertawa, mencemooh, heran, tak percaya dan... mereka semua membuat hatiku sakit. Oh, apa-apaan sih Naruto itu. Dia membuatku malu mendadak di hadapan banyak orang. Kenapa dia senekat itu?

Air mataku turun melewati pipi, membuat Ino dan sakura yang sempat tertawa mulai menatapku iba. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku, yang jelas dia... dan mereka semua telah membuatku marah.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju toilet wanita dan menangis tersedu di sana. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa Naruto akan melakukan tindakan gila semacam ini. Oh... kupikir aku telah salah mengharapkan Naruto bisa menjadi pria romantis seperti yang selalu ku bayangkan.

.

.

Aku mengabaikan Naruto selama beberapa hari belakangan. Pura-pura tidak mendengar ketika dia memanggilku, tak menghiraukannya ketika ia mengajakku makan siang. Membiarkannya berceloteh sendirian ketika mengajakku pulang bersama. Aku muak dengan segala tingkah konyolnya, berharap seseorang bisa menghentikan aksi sintingnya untuk terus mengganggu hidupku. Aku benci Naruto, benci.

Apalagi setelah puisi yang dia bacakan di pengeras suara itu. Semua murid di sekolah tak henti-hentinya mengolokku, memandangku seolah aku adalah objek yang pas untuk dicandai sepanjang waktu. Oh ayolah, mereka sudah keterlaluan.

Siang itu Ino mengeluh dengan setengah wajah suntuk, dan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Bercerita padaku dan sakura mengenai, betapa tidak pekanya Kiba terhadap perasaannya. Kenapa pria itu lebih suka berinteraksi dengan para pasien di klinik sang kakak ketimbang menemaninya kencan. Keluhannya tidak sampai disitu saja, ia terus mengoceh mengenai gadis-gadis genit yang entah bagaimana telah membentuk sebuah perkumpulan dan mengatas namakan diri mereka sebagai fans Kiba. Yah... entah semengerikan apa jadi Ino, tapi kurasa nasibnya lebih beruntung dibanding denganku.

Lain lagi dengan Sakura yang begitu meragukan perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Dia bilang selama 8 bulan mereka berpacaran, baru sekali pria itu mengajaknya kencan. Oh, oke itu keterlaluan, karena kau tahu sendiri jika Sasuke adalah makhluk dingin yang entah berasal dari benua mana. Tapi... ku tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa... nasib mereka masih jauh lebih baik dariku.

Ketika masing-masing dari mereka menatap ke arahku, ku pikir aku tak perlu menjekaskannya. Karena mereka pasti tahu tanpa ku beri tahu. Kisah romansaku... begitu mengenaskan.

.

.

Ketika aku mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan Naruto yang selalu merecoki hariku dengan berbagai aksi menyebalkannya. Akhirnya dia tak lagi hadir di sekitarku. Seolah menghilang begitu saja ditelan bumi. Meskipun awalnya aku agak lega, namun sejujurnya ketidak hadirannya membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apakah pria itu sudah bisa melupakanku dan memilih menyerah untuk mempertahankanku? Ya Tuhan... kenapa rasanya menyakitkan sekali memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tapi... mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri sebelum kembali pada aktivitas biasanya, yakni...menggangguku.

Namun hingga nyaris satu minggu kemudian dia masih saja tak menemuiku. Aku tak mendapatinya di kantin, perpustakaan, taman belakang sekolah, dan di koridor-koridor kelas. Membuatku ketakutan sendiri. Apakah dia pindah sekolah? Apakah Naruto ingin melupakanku? Apakah Naruto ingin meninggalkanku? Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Karena bagaimana pun aku masih begitu mencintainya, telepas dari sikapnya yang seperti keledai idiot.

Malam itu, aku memberanikan diri mengirim pesan padanya. Awal-awal hanya mengucapkan selamat malam, namun pada akhirnya aku meminta maaf soal sikapku akhir-akhir ini. Tak lupa juga aku menanyakan alasannya tak hadir di sekolah. Namun tak satupun pesanku di balas? Apa dia marah? Aku bahkan sudah berusaha menelfon, namun segalanya nihil. Naruto juga tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Membuatku frustasi sepanjang malam karena memikirkannya.

Jika besok dia masih tidak hadir di sekolah, maka aku akan pergi ke rumahnya.

.

.

Karena Naruto masih tidak hadir di sekolah, aku benar-benar pergi ke rumahnya sore itu. Dan sumpah, rumah bocah itu adalah rumah paling mengerikan yang pernah ku temui. Rumput-rumput di halaman rumah dibiarkan tumbuh tinggi tak terpotong, ranting pohon yang mengganggu dibiarkan begitu saja, pagar besinya berkarat tak terurus. Halamannya yang becek digenangi air sisa hujan semalam. Membuat tanah yang lembek begitu menjijikan dengan lumpur kecoklatan. Lalu... ayam-ayam yang gembul entah kenapa berkeliaran di sepanjang halaman.

Aku menghela napas, tetap menapakkan kakiku di sana. Meski berkali-kali nyaris menyenrah karena muak dengan tingkah para ayam yang tak berhenti mengikutiku.

Beberpa kali, aku mengetuk pintu, mengucapakan permisi yang sia-sia. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, rumah itu begitu sepi. Aku hampir mengira satu keluarga itu telah pindah entah kemana, pulau Nami mungkin. Tapi, aku ingat sesuatu. Naruto pernah bilang bahwa ayah dan ibunya akan bekerja dari pagi hingga menjelang malam. Maka seharian ia akan dibiarkan di rumah sendirian.

Ketika aku iseng membuka pintu, ternyata tak terkunci. Dengan cepat aku masuk, mengira tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di sana. Namun sepertinya aku salah. Dengan sekali lihat, aku menemukan seorang pemuda tengah bergelung di dalam selimut. Pintu kamarnya dibiarkan terbuka, itu... Naruto?

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya, dengan penyesalan yang bertumpuk di atas pundakku. Rasa takut dan sedih bercampur aduk memainkan emosiku. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Mungkinkah ia memutuskan mengurung diri di kamar karena aku tak lagi peduli padanya? Tapi jika benar begitu, kenapa dia membiarkan pintunya tak terkunci? Atau... dia memutuskan tidur sepanjang waktu tanpa mau pergi ke sekolah karena aku tak mau berbicara lagi dengannya? Oh sumpah, aku sedih sekali membayangkan betapa menderitanya Naruto karenaku.

"Naruto..." aku memanggil pelan. Bocah itu tak bergeming. Dia... tidak mati kan? "Naru..."

Ku lihat tubuh yang teronggok mengenaskan itu mulai bergerak. Matanya mengerjap, dan ketika aku sampai di depannya, dia bergerak cepat untuk bangun.

"Hi-Hinata?" Matanya yang sayu seolah dipaksakan untuk melebar.

Dia... sangat... menyedihkan. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, kusut, piyama micky mousenya terlihat begitu menggelikan, dan kaus kaki yang dipakainya itu... hei... kenapa dia harus memakai kaus kaki merah muda seperti itu? "Naru... kenapa? Kenapa kau menghilang selama beberapa hari ini?" Aku mengabaikan segala hal mengerikan tentangnya. Biar saja dia memakai pakaian memuakkan seperti itu, atau memakai jepitan rambut sekalian. Karena bagiku... Naruto akan selalu lebih spesial dibanding siapapun.

Dia diam, tak menjawab. Ku pikir dia mungkin masih marah karenaku.

"Naru... ak-aku..."

"Aku sakit." Dia menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Baru kusadari jika suaranya berubah, serak dan hampir habis.

Mulutku mengayun terbuka. Jadi ini alasannya? Bukan karena dia marah padaku kan? "Tapi kenapa kau tidak menelfonku?"

Dia menelan ludah, seolah ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal hatinya. "Ponselku mati, sudah tiga hari aku membiarkannya tak tersentuh."

Semua itu membuatku makin tercengang, bagaimana tidak? Selama ini aku bahkan mencoba menghubungi ponsel mati dan mengirim puluhan pesan tak terbalas karena alasan itu. Ugh... oke, dia mungkin tersiksa dengan keadaannya saat ini dan barangkali kepalalnya terlalu sakit hanya untuk mencharge ponsel.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menemuimu dan minta maaf." Kepalanya menunduk, tak berani menatap ke arahku. "Kau pasti malu karena kelakuanku waktu itu."

Itu benar, tapi... itu sudah lewat beberapa hari lalu dan teman-teman yang lain juga mulai melupakannya. Lagipula mana mungkin aku sanggup marah ketika melihat keadaannya seburuk ini. "Kenapa kau nekat melakukan itu?"

Kali ini dengan tatapan sayu dia mengarahkan iris birunya padaku. "Aku ingin seperti Gaara yang romantis, tapi... aku tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun. Aku tidak setampan Sasuke. Tidak sekeren Kiba yang bisa dengan mudah menendang bola ke gawang lawan. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan." Tatapan bersalahnya membuatku teringat dengan mata para bayi yang tidak berdosa, dan itu semua membuat hatiku sakit.

Selama ini Naruto ternyata berusaha menjadi sempurna untukku. Namun, sayangnya semua usaha itu makin membuatku kesal. Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir melewati pipi. Dan tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memeluknya.

"Aku sedang sakit flu Hinata, nanti kau bisa tertular."

Pesetan dengan peringatan itu, dia pikir aku ini bayi apa? Yang bisa dengan mudahnya terserang flu hanya karena memeluk seseorang yang memiliki penyakit sejenis. Bahkan jika pun akan tertular, kupikir itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar, hei... itu hanya flu. Bukan pneumonia atau kanker yang ganas. Aku menangis tersedu dan membiarkan tingkah kikuk Naruto menjadi latar belakangnya. Tidak peduli jika Naruto ini bocah paling idiot yang memiliki senyum persegi yang aneh. Aku tetap mencintainya. Bahkan jika caranya memelukku pun terlihat tak wajar.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku selalu suka Naruto yang banyak bicara dan bertingah lucu, karena kau tak akan pernah sama dengan Sasuke, Kiba ataupun Gaara." Aku melepaskan pelukanku, mendapati ekspresinya yang sedikit lebih baik.

"Jadi... kau mau memaafkanku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan yakin. Tersenyum bahagia ketika melihatnya juga tengah tersenyum dan bersorak gembira. Dia... begitu kekanakan. Tapi aku menyukainya.

Barangkali tingkah konyolnya selama ini adalah caranya untuk menjadi romatis. Romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Meski ya... kau tahu sendiri, tak seorang pun wanita di dunia ini menganggap sikap konyol adalah hal yang romantis.

 **END**

Review?


	3. chapter 3 : Boyfriend Material

**Boyfriend Material**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

 _As time passes i get more confused. The more i like you, the more i'm hurt._

( _Sistar 19 ~ Ma Boy)_

.

.

Inuzuka Kiba benar-benar membuatku jatuh berkali-kali padanya. Terlepas dari segala sikap tak pekanya yang menyebalkan, dia tetaplah dia, seseorang yang selalu ku nantikan kedatangannya tiap pagi di sekolah. Yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku tiap malam, dan selalu ku harapkan ada di saat-saat terpuruk. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang.

Sebal sekali ketika ia dengan lincahnya menggiring bola dan mematahkan pertahanan lawannya, sementara para gadis tak tahu malu di seberang lain lapangan tak berhenti meneriakinya.

"Kau yang terhebat Kiba, aku mencintaimu..." gerombolan Shion, yang menamai diri mereka sebagai fans berat Kiba berteriak lantang. Ugh... oke, itu membuatku sakit hati. Oh ayolah, Kiba milikku. Seharusnya mereka tak dengan mudah meneriakkan kata cinta semacam itu.

"Yakinlah, itu tidak sungguh-sungguh." Sakura menepuk bahuku. Dia pasti melihat betapa kusutnya wajahku, dan air mata yang nyaris tumpah membuatku terlihat menyedihkan. "Kau tahu Ino? Bahkan, banyak gadis yang mencibirku. Mereka bilang aku dan Sasuke sangat tidak serasi. Tapi... ya, terserah sih apa kata mereka, yang jelas Sasuke sudah memilihku, tidak memilih mereka."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Menatap dalam-dalam iris sewarna daun musim semi di hadapanku. "Tapi... Kiba tidak setampan Sasuke. Kenapa Shion dan kelompok menyebalkannya itu tidak mengidolakan Sasuke saja?"

Sakura mengernyit, seolah berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah ku katakan. "Hmm... entahlah." Ia sedikit menatap ragu ke arah Hinata yang sejak tadi diam di sampingku. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menyimak, alih-alih tengah mencari si Uzumaki aneh itu. "Sejujurnya, dulu aku pernah tertarik dengan Kiba."

Aku melotot kaget mendengar ungkapan Sakura. "Hah?"

"Dulu loh ya, dulu. Sekarang tidak."

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" Jantungku berpacu sedikit lebih cepat, kenapa Sakura tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?

"Ya... karena kupikir, yang keren kadang lebih menarik dari yang hanya sekedar tampan." Ia nyengir, membuatku berpikir macam-macam tentangnya. Ah tidak, tidak, dia sudah pernah bilang padaku jika telah cinta mati pada Uchiha Sasuke, semoga sahabatku yang satu ini tidak mengingkarinya.

Tahu-tahu permainan sepak bola yang ku tonton sudah berakhir, dan... Kiba, entah sejak kapan telah berdiri sembari memasang senyum menawannya di hadapanku.

"Mmm... mau ke kantin bersama?"

Pelan aku mengngguk. Dan rasa bahagiaku membuncah ketika gerombolan Shion mulai menatap sinis ke arahku.

.

.

Sulit bagiku untuk sekedar percaya bahwa Kiba bisa mendadak peka terhadap hal-hal yang ku kehendaki. Dia hanya mengerti jika aku sudah memberitahunya, tanpa memiliki inisiatif untuk melakukan suatu tindakan yang bisa membuatku terhibur tanpa memberi kode terlebih dahulu. Oh yakinlah, itu sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Seperti yang terjadi siang itu.

Aku melangkah keluar kelas bersama Kiba. Membiarkan Sakura kelabakan sendirian mengejar Sasuke yang lebih mementingkan latihan voli ketimbang mengantarkan si pinky itu ke rumah neneknya.

Aku tidak berhenti tersenyum, sekaligus berdebar memikirkan hal romantis apa yang telah Kiba siapkan untuk perayaan hari jadian kami. Bolehkah aku berharap jika diam-diam pemuda itu telah menyiapkan makan malam romantis, atau menyalakan seribu lilin untukku di rumah, atau lagi mengajakku pergi ke pantai dan mengatakan bahwa tak ada gadis lain yang dicintainya melebihi diriku. Ugh... ya Tuhan... itu pasti romantis sekali. Namun, aku agak ragu ketika melihat tatapan Kiba yang lurus ke depan dan tanpa ekspresi. Eh, dia tidak lupa soal hari jadi itu kan?

"Kiba?" Aku memanggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" Dia menoleh, dan tersenyum begitu menawan. Oh hentikan Kiba! Kau membuat jantungku rasanya melompat-lompat acak.

"Mmm... kau ingat ini hari apa?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Dan kenapa mendadak harapanku yang begitu bermuluk-muluk mengenai kejutan yang disiapkan lolos begitu saja.

Dia mengerutkan kening, entah tengah mengingat atau malah bingung. "Kamis."

Aku nyaris tersedak mendengar jawaban itu. Ah, pasti pria itu tengah mengajakku bercanda. Aku yakin dia pasti ingat perayaan hari jadian itu, namun pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa supaya ia bisa dengan leluasa menyiapkan kejutan, ya, pasti begitu.

"Oh ya, aku harus segera pulang. Hana menyuruhku membantunya di klinik." Mendadak wajahnya berubah panik. "Eh Ino, kalau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apakan?"

Aku mengerjap, merasa seolah rahangku jatuh mendadak. "Ta-tapi..."

"Aku duluan ya. Aku buru-buru." Kakinya mulai menjauh, dengan sedikit berlari ia keluar dari gerbang. Meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Kiba..." ucapku lirih, seolah tak mampu lagi berteriak untuk memanggil namanya. "Ya Tuhan... kau jahat sekali."

Kiba... kau menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa malah memilih membantu di klinik kakakmu dibanding meluangkan waktu untuk membuatku senang. Dasar tidak peka!

.

.

Acara TV malam itu tak ada menariknya sama sekali. Di beberapa channel menayangkan kenaikan harga BBM, channel lain menayangkan mahalnya kebutuhan pokok akhir-akhir ini dan yang lain lagi menayangkan sinetron memuakkan yang jalan ceritanya tak benar-benar ku pahami. Ah... sial, kenapa segalanya membosankan seperti ini.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ku lempar remote TV ke bawah ranjang dan tak peduli lagi mengenai yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Hari ini mengesalkan, sangat-sangat mengesalkan. Pertama karena Kiba tiba-tiba lupa pada hari jadi kami. Kedua karena kucing milik Shikamaru, si tetangga sebelah itu menghancurkan tanaman mawarku. Lalu yang ketiga, seorang bocah 10 tahun dengan ingus yang tak berhenti mengalir dari lubang hidungnya tak sengaja menendang bola ke arah punggungku. Menyebalkan, aku bahkan berpikir bahwa bocah itu mungkin saja sengaja menendang bola ke arahku. Tapi... berhubung ada orang tuanya, aku tak jadi marah-marah.

Rasanya ingin menangis sekaligus berteriak kencang sekali, tapi tak mampu. Pita suaraku seperti lepas, dan air mataku tak mau keluar meski berkali-kali kupaksa untuk mnangis. Oh, sialan.

"Ino." Suara ibu, dengan beberapa ketukan di pintu kamar.

"Ya, bu?" Sahutku pelan.

"Bisa tolong ibu sebentar?"

Apalagi ini? Dengan decakan kesal dan rasa malas yang menggantung disetiap sel tubuhku, aku mulai berdiri dari sofa dan menuju pintu. "Kenapa bu?" Aku melongokkan kepala sedikit, dan mendapati ibu tengah mengulurkan uang padaku.

"Tolong belikan ibu tepung ke minimarket ujung jalan itu." Senyumnya terkembang begitu sempurna, agaknya ia menyadari ekspresi malas yang luar biasa melekat di wajahku. "Ibu mau membuat kue, tapi lupa jika tepungnya habis. Belikan sebentar ya."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Oh oke... ini cuma membeli tepung ke minimarket, bukan suruhan untuk bertempur. Jadi, meskipun malas, aku meraih uluran uang dari ibu.

"Ada kembaliannya, nanti belilah apapun yang kau inginkan." Suara ibu masih terdengar jelas, bahkan ketika aku sudah sampai halaman depan.

Aku baru sadar jika hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos lengan pendek, dan rambutku juga belum sempat ku rapikan. Ya Tuhan... ini pasti mengerikan sekali, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Tapi sudah terlanjur. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Setelah menemukan tepung yang ku cari, aku menuju rak dimana cokelat batangan biasanya tertata rapi disana. Eh, kok cokelatnya habis semua?

"Maaf, apa cokelat disini benar-benar habis?" Tanyaku pada seorang pelayan pria yang kebetulan lewat.

Pelayan itu mengerjap. "Oh, ya. Tadi ada bocah SMA yang membeli cokelat banyak sekali. Ya... mungkin saja dia adalah maniak cokelat."

Bahuku mendadak turun, yah... ck, siapa sih yang begitu sukanya pada cokelat sampai membeli semuanya? Kenapa tadi tidak dibeli beserta raknya saja. Ugh... kok kesal ya?

Aku beralih pada minuman teh botol kesukaanku, mengambil 5 dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Nona, tehnya beli 3 gratis satu." Ujar kasir. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu ramah, seolah wajahnya serupa topeng yang didesain untuk terus tersenyum 24 jam.

"Ya, aku beli 5."

"Maaf nona, tehnya beli 3 gratis satu."

Ha? Si kasir ini kenapa? Habis diputus pacarnya atau bagaimana? Kenapa bisa linglung begitu? Mengesalkan saja. "Iya, aku tahu." Aku mendecak frustasi. "Maksud anda kan beli 3 gratis 1. Jadi... 4 kan? Lalu yang satu ini ku bayar juga."

"Oh." Kasir wanita itu tampak malu sendiri. "Maaf nona, saya sempat bingung."

Ya tentu saja aku tak berusaha mempermasalahkannya, meski kepalaku ingin meledak karena jengkel dengan kebebalan pikiran wanita itu. Ya sudahlah... tapi... benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa aku mengalami hari yang luar biasa sial begini sih?

.

.

Hampir pukul 1 malam, aku masih tak bisa tidur. Maka kuputuskan untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi nomor Kiba, entah kenapa cuma nama itu yang ku ingat. Harusnya aku mnghubungi Sakura atau Hinata saja, karena menghubungi Kiba adalah keputusan yang salah, sangat-sangat salah.

Lama sekali dia tak mengangkat telfonnya, hingga aku hampir menyerah. Tapi kemudian, suara diujung sana akhirnya terdengar.

" _Halo_?" Pelan, berat, dan dibarengi suara kantuk yang tak bisa ditahan.

"Kiba..."

" _Ino, kenapa_? _Kenapa menelfon malam-malam begini_?" Ada sedikit kekesalan yang tidak berusaha ditutupi.

"Ya aku kangenlah, kau itu seharian menyibukkan diri di klinik kakakmu. Dan tidak menghunungiku sama sekali." aku diam menatap detik jam yang tak berhenti bergerak, sembari menunggu Kiba menyahut.

" _Berlebihan_."

"Kok gitu sih? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bahkan selalu bertambah setiap harinya. Tapi kau selalu saja begitu, tidak peka, pelupa, suka seenaknya sendiri." Air mataku sampai hampir menetes, kenapa pria itu begitu? Kenapa Kiba benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan bayangan mengenai gadis lain mendadak memenuhi benakku, mungkinkah Kiba memiliki gadis simpanan? Semacam pacar simpanan? Ya Tuhan... ini menyakitkan sekali.

" _Berhenti menangis_." Suaranya agak membentak. " _Jangan berlebihan Ino_ , _lagipula ini sudah malam_. _Harusnya kau tidur_ , _karena aku juga benar-benar lelah hari ini_."

"..." Aku terus saja tersedu.

" _Kita bisa bertemu besok kan_?" Pemuda itu memelankan suaranya. " _Mau kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur_?"

"..." Aku malas menjawab.

" _Baiklah_." Dia mulai menghela napas.

"I wanna write you a song

One as beautiful as you are sweet

With just a hint of pain

For the feeling that I get when you are gone

I wanna write you-"

"Cukup, cukup. Suaramu benar-benar buruk." Aku tak bisa menahan tawa sekaligus ingin menangis secara bersamaan. Suara berat Kiba benar-benar aneh ketika menyanyikan lagu dari one direction tersebut.

Ada sahutan tawa diseberang sana. " _Oke, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud marah_. _Tapi_ , _aku benar-benar_ _lelah hari ini_."

Jadi merasa bersalah, apa aku seegois itu? "Ya sudah, aku juga minta maaf." aku mengatakannya perlahan. "Cepatlah tidur, dan selamat malam."

Telfon ditutup, dan semalaman itu ku pikir aku benar-benar dibuat gila oleh cintaku pada Kiba.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan terburu-buru. aku merasa kantukku masih begitu pekat ketika berangkat ke sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, aku baru bisa tidur menjelang pukul 4. Itu menyebalkan, dasar insomnia sialan.

Dengan kantung mata yang mengerikan aku mulai berjalan ke arah loker. Niatnya mengambil buku paket biologi yang kemarin ku letakkan di sana.

Baru juga memutar kunci, tiba-tiba sesuatu dari dalam terdorong keluar. Puluhan cokelat batangan dengan kertas tertempel di bagian depannya jatuh berserakan dari dalam lokerku. Rasa terkejutku belum juga hilang ketika para gadis mendekat dan ikut memungut satu persatu cokelat itu.

"Wah... ini pasti dari Kiba. Dia romantis sekali ya."

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Kiba menghadiahi Ino cokelat sebanyak ini?"

Dan aku baru kembali sadar ketika Shion ikut berkomentar.

"Itu pasti bukan dari Kiba, Ino saja yang keegeran." Dan dia melenggang pergi dengan ekspresi luar biasa kesal.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan, memungut satu cokelat, dan membaca pesan yang tertera.

'Hei Ino, aku mencintaimu hari ini. Dan semoga saja sampai besok.'

'Kiba'

Ada tanda tangannya juga. Oh apa? ini benar-benar dari Kiba? aku terharu sekali, ketika teman-teman mulai menyoraki dan menggodaku dengan gurauan-gurauan aneh, aku malah hampir menangis.

Ini benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Tapi kenapa Kiba harus memberi embel-embel 'semoga sampai besok' dibelakang kalimat 'aku mencintamu'.

Meski senang, rasanya juga sakit. Barangkali Kiba memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pria romantis. Ya... mungkin tidak.

Tapi ya... tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa.

 **END**

 **Ide mendadak tenggelam ketika nulis part 3 ini. Ya... jadinya gini, ga bisa ditangkep feelnya.**

 **Ya maaf... semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan reviewnya**


End file.
